Hi Five Ghost
Hi Five Ghost, (also known as Hi Fives, HFG, or Fives) is a small Ghost who is a member of The Park Resistance. Appearance Hi Five Ghost, as his name states, is a ghost with an arm and hand sticking out from the top of his head. His body is white but slightly transparent. He does not seem to possess any eyeballs and his mouth is usually seen open when smiling or frowning. During the time montage, Hi Five Ghost has grown a white goatee and has gained laugh lines, making him look older in appearance. He also wore two bracelets on his arm and a red beanie. Personality While the majority of the time Hi-Five Ghost is quiet and stands in the background, he shown to be supportive, kind, logical, and sometimes scatter-brained depending on the time. He is very loyal to his best friend Muscleman, always supporting him even when he's at his nastiest. Despite being a ghost, its been shown that the subject of death makes him incredibly sad as shown in "Trucker Hall of Fame". According to the scientist in "The Button", he states that Hi-Five Ghost is the most logical out of the park workers. Skills/Abilities * ﻿Undead - Hi Five Ghost is shown to be a ghost and lives and interacts with others, even though he's a ghost. ** Hi Five Ghost possesses several human qualities, including being shown to age in his flashbacks in "Exit 9B" (where his mother is apparently human), and dying in both Halloween Specials, though his ghost-form in those stories is identical to his normal appearance. * Trumpet Player - In "This Is My Jam", it is shown that Hi Five Ghost can play the trumpet, even though Muscle Man blows into the mouth piece. * Multiple Limbs - In "Go Viral", Hi Five Ghost is capable of producing up to 5 arms, including the one always visible on his head. * Levitation- Hi Five Ghost can float instead of walk and never gets tired of doing it. * Intangibility - As revealed by his brother, they can go through solid walls and objects. He has demonstrated this ability in numerous episodes, such as "Prankless", and "Caveman". ** This ability varies from episode to episode; on some occasions, such as in "Firework Run", Hi Five Ghost has been tied up, or hit in a fight. * Ability to Form a Shield - In "Gut Model," it was revealed that Hi Five Ghost can turn into a spherical shield. He used this ability again in "The Last Laserdisc Player" to protect the LaserDisc player. * Pranks - He is a master pranker alongside Muscle Man. * Hot Wiring - He can also hot-wire a car to go very fast, as seen in the episode "My Mom." * Disk-Jockey- He becomes a famous DJ in the series finale along with his wife. * Lightsaber Combat: Hi Five Ghost is very skilled in Lightsaber Combat, using his ghost abilities as an advantage, while specializing in Form IV. Main Weaponry * DC-88 Blaster Pistol * White Ghost saber Trivia * Hi Five Ghost makes his appearance in Siege of the Park Part 1: The Arrival Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Imortal Characters Category:The Park Resistance Category:The Resistance Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Form IV Users Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users